i) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phone terminal with a call recorder, and a record/play program for use with such a phone terminal.
ii) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, phone terminals such as a fixed phone and a portable phone provided with a phone call recorder have been known. In such phone terminals, voice recording during a call can be started and ended in response to a prescribed operation made by a user on the line.
For example, the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-70826 discloses a cordless phone having a phone call recorder provided in a master set thereof, which can be controlled to start and end recording of a call (switch on and off the call recorder) by a control signal not only received from the master set but also from a slave set of the cordless telephone.
However, in the phone terminal of the above prior art, even if a call using the slave set of the cordless phone is interrupted due to poor reception or battery shutoff on the side of the slave set, for example, voice recording on the phone call recorder in the master set is continued unless otherwise suspended intentionally.
As a result, recorded data of the phone call includes a useless area which corresponds to a period during which the phone call is interrupted and no voice is recorded, causing the data size (data amount) of the call to expand in vain. This is not desirable in order to promote efficient use of the area for recording call data.